Concealed The Conclusion: Living a Real Dream
by Warmaster Tzeentch
Summary: Gensokyo was supposed to die when Reimu stopped dreaming, but yet it managed to become real. But now that it has become real, how will it's new creators deal with the rest of the world? That question is soon answered when a trip to London ends up bringing back an extra passenger, one that will play a large roll in his old world. Even if he isn't aware of it yet.


A/N: I do not own Touhou Project nor Harry Potter, these series belong to their respective owners. And just as a word of advice, there is a fairly good chance that this might end up moving to a M rating, just as an FYI.

* * *

"Hey Reimu, are you up for a trip to London today?" The black and white witched asked the shrine maiden before her.

Hakurei Reimu was dressed in her traditional red and white outfit, with a nary a speckle of Black on it. The outfit that Marisa saw was one that brought relief to her, she remembered when Reimu wore that monochrome outfit, and it made her heart ache from it. There were only three people in Gensokyo who were aware of what had happened to it, all their deaths from the destruction of a dream. Suika had managed to survive its destruction, and had it reformed from scratch. Reimu and Marisa partially helped her in this regard, they were just as much as part of Gensokyo as Suika. And for a time, they were happy.

But creating Gensokyo was hard, to recreate it from the ground up and then repopulate it took a lot of time and effort. It was one thing to create life, but it was another thing to recreate your own friends. Memory by memory and action by action, until they could be considered sentient. In the end, they all wondered if they had done the right thing, sure they acted and talked like normal, but were they truly alive? They had stopped filling in their minds up to the point of Gensokyo's last days, it would be for the best to leave it in the past. Perhaps Suika had been right, that you couldn't make them have the same personality as when they truly were alive. But in the end, they felt that it was the correct course of action. Sure, their new friends sometimes acted a little odd, but it was better than spending all of their time alone in an empty abyss.

"Why London, just last week you were trying to drag us off to Tokyo?" The young miko asked her annoying friend.

One of the benefits of having control over the new Gensokyo was that they could also freely leave return to Gensokyo more or less at will. Reimu was no longer necessary for the barrier to be maintained, and that gave the three of them a large amount of free time. Of course, they still had to have a piece of Gensokyo with them to return as soon as possible, but that was where Suika came in. Much to the little oni's chagrin, she was more or less used as a portable teleportation device. While shards of her power could be used, it was much easier to just cart her off on their adventures. It wasn't too hard for the three of them to act like they were just schoolgirls. It was even correct in a way, Reimu and Marisa both had identities back in the outside world, officially as orphans however.

"Yeah, but do you want to deal with all of those men in blue trying to catch us for being delinquents?" The young witch asked her companion, who simply rolled her eyes at her friends' statement.

"At least call them what they are, police officers. You and I both know that we're still technically supposed to be in school." The young miko tried to explain to her friend, who simply laughed at it.

"You're being too serious Reimu, have some fun and live a little!" She smiled as she saw the evil glint in her eyes.

"Well then, if you want to visit London so much why don't you deal with Suika?" The young miko said as a sudden sense of foreboding overcame the young witch.

"Well then, it's a bet then!" Marisa said as she started to climb up on her broom. "I guess I'll be seeing you in an hour Reimu!"

"You know Reimu, she'll figure out where I'm hiding out in about half an hour right?" A slightly slurred voice called out from the back of the Hakurei Shrine.

"You said that you wanted me to hide you, it's not my fault that she can figure out all of your hiding places." Reimu called out to the little drunkard behind her.

"Maybe that's true, but couldn't you have done something more complex than burying me in the back of the shrine?" The little oni asked the red and white miko.

"She would've seen you from a mile away if I had left you just lying in my shrine. Besides, can't you just transform into mist and lead her around for a bit?"

"Nope, I wanna make her work for it this time!" The young oni replied, before taking a large gulp of sake from her gourd.

"Why don't you go bother the Tengu, you like doing that." The young miko said, trying to get Suika to go somewhere else.

"But that's where Marisa would look for me, she wouldn't expect for me to be hiding right under the shrine!" Suika practically screamed out, causing the young shrine maiden to cringe at the loudness of her voice.

"Do you want Marisa to come back here and put you to the Tengu then? Because at the rate you keep yelling, she's going to come down harder on you than Aya when she thinks there's a peace of news." The young shrine maiden smirked to herself, Aya was more or less the same old tengu as far as Reimu was concerned.

"Who knows, maybe I do want her to come and duel me." She smirked as she let out a small hiccup. "You know us oni, we sure do like getting into fights!" She giggled to herself, before quickly dodging a few stars that were heading her way.

"You know Suika, if you wanted to hide from me you would've spent a few hours actually being buried under the ground." Marisa called out from above, her eyes betraying a sick glee in them.

"Marisa, can't we talk this out?" The young oni tried to reason with the flying witch.

"Maybe, but you're going to have to come along with me for the whole trip." She laughed. "And you are going to have to carry all of the stuff that I buy."

"Fine, I'll take you two to London." The young oni sighed in defeat, in all honesty she did want to go to the outside world again. So what if she wanted to make up an excuse to go, it wasn't really lying was it?

Besides, what was the worst thing that could happen during such a short trip?


End file.
